Sangue e Gelo
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Side Story de Cobras e Escorpiões. Ela era tinha sido abolida do Santuário mas foi aceita de volta. Ele, o cavaleiro considerado o mais sério e mais frio. Seus destinos se cruzam e as Moiras colocam á prova seus sentimentos. Presente de Níver para Dama 9.
1. Mais um dia de treino

N/A: Oi gente

**N/A: **_Oi gente! Essa fic foi um pedido da minha querida amiga Dama 9 e eu não pude recusar, aproveitei também para dar de presente de aniversário à ela. É uma Side Story de "Cobras e Escorpiões" a partir do cap 11, mais precisamente depois da festa._

**FELIZ NÍVER, JÉSSY!!**

_Boa leitura._

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mais um dia de treino...**

Camus tinha acabado de voltar da festa. Tinha ficado muito feliz ao ver Milo e Shina se entenderem e criarem laços de amizade, mas ficou ainda mais feliz por ter conhecido Gisty. A misteriosa amazona era a dona de seus pensamentos desde que tinham dançado e seu perfume ainda inebriava os sentidos do aquariano.

Finalmente chegou à sua casa, onde, após tomar uma ducha fria, jogou-se na cama tentando dormir... inutilmente. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes revirou-se na cama antes de desistir e levantar-se. Precisava distrair-se com alguma coisa já que não conseguiria dormir.

Caminhou até a enorme biblioteca do Templo de Aquário e analizou as estantes em busca de algum livro que lhe chamasse a atenção.

-Esse eu já li, esse eu já li, esse eu já li, esse eu já li, esse eu já li, esse eu já li... Perfeito! – tirou, por fim, o volume de "A Ilha Perdida" de uma escritora brasileira. Um livro demasiado curto de literatura infanto-juvenil, mas que tinha um lindo ensinamento. Camus não se cansava daquele livro, o presente que Aldebaran dera em seu último aniversário era o mais estimado entre todos.

Sentou-se na confortável poltrona e começou a ler o livro.

Meia hora depois, desistiu de tentar compenetrar-se na leitura. Lia várias vezes o mesmo parágrafo sem compreender o que ele significava. A verdade era que ele estava pensando em outra coisa... ou melhor, em outra pessoa.

- Merde! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce sujet! **(Merda! Não consigo parar de pensar nela!)** – ele praguejou olhando no relógio. Duas da manhã... tinha que dormir pois precisava treinar.

**XXXXXX**

Ainda era cedo quando Camus saiu da cama, na verdade, ele nem tinha conseguido dormir direito. Decidiu que naquele dia treinaria mais cedo, bem mais cedo, para tentar aliviar sua mente.

Sem fazer barulho, desceu rapidamente as escadarias até a arena. Chegando lá, notou bem ao longe os primeiros raios do sol.

-Acho que tenho pelo menos 2 horas sozinho aqui. Melhor não perder tempo.

-_Heahh. Rá. Rá. Rá... _– o barulho soou longe.

-Hmm?! Que barulho é esse?

Após ter escutado aqueles sons, se aproximou mais e mais da arena, e viu que alguém chegara lá antes dele.

-Ela é a...

Era ela, a italiana que dominava seus pensamentos e não o tinha deixado dormir na noite anterior. Ainda um pouco surpreso, Camus esbarra numa pedra que estava pelo chão e esta rola, fazendo não muito barulho, mas o suficiente para que ela escutasse.

Um pouco assustada, ela se vira rapidamente. Não esperava ver ninguém treinando ali tão cedo da manhã.

-Quem está ai? – Ela perguntou rispidamente

-Desculpe. Não quis assustá-la. - O cavaleiro de Aquário se aproximou devagar, revelando então sua silhueta.

-Ah, Camus. – a voz tornou-se mais aveludada.

-Sim. Não quis te assustar Gisty. Mais uma vez peço desculpas.

-Você não me assustou. Só não esperava encontrar alguém aqui tão cedo.

-Bom, acho que posso falar a mesma coisa.

Como se não soubessem mais o que falar, os dois se olham por alguns segundos.

Querendo disfarçar o clima que se formou, até o aquariano quebrar o silêncio.

-Bem, não quero atrapalhá-la, vou me retirar.

-Espera!

Camus acabara de se virar para ir embora, quando Gisty chamou sua atenção.

-Já que está aqui, por que não treina comigo?

O cavaleiro mostra alguma surpresa. Não esperava aquele convite.

- E, além disso, acho que quero testar minhas habilidades... com um cavaleiro de ouro.

Agora o convite soava para Camus como um desafio. E diante do sorriso provocante daquela mulher, o cavaleiro aceitou.

-Tudo bem então.

-Ótimo. Só avise se eu estiver pegando pesado demais com você.

Camus sorri simpaticamente, apesar do sarcasmo da amazona.

-Muito bem, está preparado? - Perguntou a amazona tomando posição de combate.

-Comece quando quiser. – Respondeu ele.

A vampira correu na direção de Camus enquanto este apenas a observa. Tentou atingi-lo com um soco no rosto, porém ele se desviou sem problemas.

Vendo que sua primeira tentativa tinha falhado, ela tentou acertá-lo com um chute desta vez, mas novamente não obtém sucesso.

-Droga! – Ela praguejou quando viu que o aquariano preparava um contra ataque.

Ele tentou atingi-la com um soco, Gisty se defendeu com os braços, contudo foi lançada para trás mesmo assim.

Agora era Camus que sorria provocante. Era isso, tudo que a amazona poderia fazer?!

-Muito bem, agora eu vou pra cima pra valer. – Ela disse entre os dentes.

-É melhor não ficar perdendo tempo. Se não for lutar logo de uma vez com tudo que sabe, isto não vai ser um treino de verdade.

-Então se prepara!

A amazona fantasma novamente toma posição de luta e parte para cima do cavaleiro. Desta vez com muito mais velocidade que da outra vez. Tão mais rápida que provoca um leve espanto no cavaleiro de Aquário.

Ele consegue se defender do soco mais uma vez, mas desta vez ele segura seu punho com a mão e como da outra vez, a amazona tentou acertá-lo com um chute em seguida.

Camus não via problema em se defender daquele golpe de novo, tanto que já armava sua defesa contra ele quando sentiu uma descarga elétrica passar pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio por alguns segundos.

Foi o suficiente para que a amazona pudesse o acertar com aquele chute.

-Ahhh...

Ele caiu no chão, mas se levantou rapidamente. Limpou um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca e em seguida olha para a mão que usara para defender o soco inicial. Estava ferida e sangrava um pouco.

-Não pense que acabou. – Disse a amazona avançando novamente sobre ele.

O cavaleiro não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Antes que Gisty o acertasse, ele a acertaria primeiro.

Usando sua velocidade, ele desliza para frente da amazona e tenta atingi-la, da forma como pensara segundos antes, mas para sua surpresa, o soco atravessou a imagem dela, como se ela não estivesse ali.

-Impossível! Será uma... Ilusão?!

-Estou aqui cavaleiro.

Surgindo atrás de Camus, Gisty o atinge no estomago, não dando chance alguma de defesa.

O cavaleiro se recompõe rapidamente e tenta contra atacar, mas novamente seu soco passa através da imagem da amazona.

-Hahahahaha... O que está achando do treino de hoje Camus? – Pergunta ela sarcástica. – Feliz por ter levantado mais cedo?

Camus olhava para ela. Sua imagem estava contra posta ao sol que nascia no horizonte de modo que mal se via suas feições. Por um instante, ele ficou sem saber o que dizer.

-O que foi? O soco foi tão forte que fez você perder a fala?

-Hunf. Não, não é isso. Eu só... Ahh...esquece. Melhor continuar com o treino.

-Você quem sabe. – Ela retrucou sem entender muito bem.

A amazona fantasma salta sobre o cavaleiro e este pula para trás a fim de se defender. Ele sente o cosmo dela aumentar cada vez mais.

Aos poucos, ela ganha mais e mais velocidade. Camus não consegue mais vê-la, apenas sente seu cosmo o rodeando.

-Ela é bem rápida. Mas se ela não puder correr então... – Pensava o cavaleiro de ouro.

Aos poucos ele também fez subir sua cosmo energia. O suficiente para deixar mais fria a arena em que treinavam.

Ele se abaixa tocando o chão com a palma de sua mão e faz com que uma camada de gelo cubra toda a superfície.

Agora, a amazona não podia mais correr livremente. Escorregando muito, ela se prende ao chão usando suas garras.

-Muito esperto, Camus de Aquário. Assim eu não posso mais correr.

-Exatamente.

-Mas isso não vai te livrar das minhas ilusões.

A imagem de Gisty se multiplica por toda a arena. Não é possível distinguir quem é a verdadeira e quem são as cópias.

-Prepare-se.

De uma só vez, todas as imagens da amazona partem para cima do aquariano.

-Eu não preciso saber quem é a verdadeira... se eu puder atacar todas de uma só vez.

-De uma vez?!

A amazona se espanta. Já era tarde demais para cancelar o ataque.

O cosmo de Camus se eleva ainda mais. Uma brisa gelada corre pela arena e logo ela se transforma numa tempestade de gelo.

-Ahhhh...

Todas as imagens da amazona são lançadas para longe. Aos poucos as falsas somem uma a uma revelando quem é a verdadeira.

-Ainda não acabou.

Gisty tenta se levantar, mas percebe seu corpo preso por um estranho círculo de gelo.

-Não acha que eu vou deixar você se levantar de novo não é?!

- Droga!

A amazona percebe que não vai poder fugir, e está sem saída.

O cavaleiro de Aquário se aproxima bem devagar. Cada vez mais Gisty fica apreensiva.

Seu queixo bate, talvez pela apreensão que estava sentindo, talvez pelo frio provocado pelo ataque de Camus.

Ao parar na frente da amazona, Camus novamente a observa por alguns segundos. Ele não sabe o que, mas vê algo de diferente naquela mulher.

-O que é? – Perguntou Gisty cada vez mais confusa com as ações do homem à sua frente.

-Não é nada. Vamos parar por aqui, sim?

Camus remove o círculo de gelo e estende a mão para a amazona.

Ela se espanta um pouco. Não esperava essa atitude do cavaleiro de ouro. Mas cede e aceita a ajuda dele.

No horizonte o sol já nascera por completo, deixando a arena toda iluminada.

-Você realmente tem um soco muito bom. – Disse o aquariano tentando quebrar o silêncio que se formara novamente.

A amazona sorri sem graça. Talvez devesse ter maneirado na foca do golpe.

-Ahh... Você não esperava que eu fosse pegar leve não é?!

-Que graça teria se você pegasse mais leve? – ele sorriu.

Naquele momento, Gisty sentiu que poderia morrer feliz se levasse a imagem daquele sorriso consigo. Fazia muito pouco tempo que Shion permitiu que ela voltasse para o Santuário e agora tomava muito cuidado para não ser mandada de volta para a Ilha do Espectro, embora o lugar não fosse de todo ruim, o Santuário era melhor... Bem melhor.

-Mas você luta realmente muito bem. Quase chegou ao meu nível.

-Quem diria, o todo poderoso Camus de Aquário me elogiando – A amazona abriu um lindo sorriso – Não vou me esquecer disso.

O aquariano corou um pouco e desviou a atenção para sua mão ferida

-Te machuquei? – ela disse pegando a mão dele.

Observou a amazona tomar sua mão delicadamente entre as dela e elevar seu cosmo para curá-la. O cosmo de Gisty era diferente, não transmitia amor como o de Athena e nem determinação como o de Seiya. O cosmo dela transmitia era um misto de sentimentos que era impossível descrever, um mistério até mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro como ele.

-Obrigado – ela murmurou assim que o corte tinha sido completamente cicatrizado.

-De nada.

**Não muito longe...**

-É como eu disse ontem –Hyoga comentou com Saga e Kanon – Eros está fazendo visitas freqüentes por aqui.

-Dessa vez sou obrigado a concordar – comentou o gêmeo mais velho – Mas eu nunca imaginaria o Camus com a Gisty... sei lá, ele são tão diferentes...

-Os opostos se atraem – disse Kanon.

-Bah! Bobagem! Olha só o Milo e a Shina, são dois venenosos, teimosos e orgulhosos. – disse Saga.

-Ah, gente isso é aleatório. Eu estou com a Eiri há três anos e não se pode dizer que somos diferentes. No mais, fico feliz que meu mestre encontrou sua "cara metade", mesmo que ele ainda não tenha percebido isso – Hyoga comentou com um olhar perdido – Já está mais do que na hora de os cavaleiros serem, felizes.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Ta, sei que tenho muita fic inacabada, mas eu não vou abandonar nenhuma, prometo._

_Novamente, Dama 9, desejo-lhe muitas felicidades nesse dia especial e que sua estrela brilhe mais a cada dia_

_Beijos!!_

_Já né_


	2. Traidor

**Capítulo Dois**

**O Traidor**

Como o treino daquele dia ainda não tinha acabado, Camus e Gisty resolveram assistir o final do treino dos outros, mas um deles lhes despertava maior curiosidade: Milo e Shina.

-Não creio no que aconteceu ontem – disse Gisty – Quem diria...

-Milo pode parecer muito imaturo de vez em quando, mas ele sabe quando é hora de agir com seriedade, mesmo que não pareça...

-É ela – uma voz acusadora foi ouvida – Ela é a amazona que foi exilada!

Ambos viraram-se a tempo de ver um jovem apontar acusadoramente para Gisty,

-Ás vezes eu sinto que aqui não é mais o meu lugar... – a vampira baixou a cabeça – Isso vai me perseguir para sempre.

Camus ficou por um tempo em silêncio e depois finalmente se pronunciou.

-Não vou perguntar o que você fez, pois acabamos de nos conhecer. Mas quero que saiba que não está sozinha. Shina te adora e eu estou aqui... – parou abruptamente. Nunca fora de falar mais do que o suficiente, no entanto, naquele momento se traiu.

Mas Gisty pareceu não ter notado e voltou-se para o cavaleiro com os olhos marejados.

-Obrigada – instintivamente, ela o abraçou. E Camus viu-se fechando os braços ao redor dela e deixar que ela se aconchegasse em seu peito.

**Em outra parte da arquibancada...**

-Tá, por essa nem eu esperava – disse Hyoga.

-Ah, deem uma chance para o Camus, ele ficou tempo demais se isolando e achando que sentimentos eram uma fraqueza. Agora ele tem uma nova chance, e ele merece ser feliz – Disse Marin com um sorriso sereno – Além do mais, Gisty já sofreu muito por causa do exílio.

-Mas por que a Gisty tinha sido expulsa? – Aiolia indagou.

-Isso é uma coisa que eu não tenho permissão pra falar. Mas isso não importa agora – finalizou a Águia.

Nesse momento uma sirene tocou avisando que o horário de treinos havia acabado.

Camus e Gisty se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa.

A amazona fantasma fez o caminho de volta para sua casa automaticamente, não prestou atenção em absolutamente nada. Sua cabeça estava zunindo, precisava de uma ducha fria.

Mas ao chegar perto da onde morava, viu um belíssimo homem de cabelos tingidos de azul e lindos olhos verdes encostado na porta à sua espera.

-Gisty... – ele começou meio sem jeito.

-Saga, ou você sai a-go-ra da minha frente ou você vai levar o "Garras do Inferno" em um lugar onde o sol não bate – ela ameaçou com um olhar de raiva.

-Vamos tentar esquecer que...

-Esquecer o que? Que você me usou para conseguir chegar até o lugar de Grande Mestre e quando chegou você me exilou para aquela ilha porque eu sabia demais. Você deveria ter me matado, Saga.

-Eu sei que eu sou um bastardo traidor se não fosse por você eu nunca ia saber onde o Ares estava e não teria me tornado Grande Mestre, eu sei de tudo isso! Mas eu...

- Que bom que sabe, e tem mais o adendo de que agora eu sou apontada como "traidora". Pode ser que eu tenha traído a minha Deusa sim, mas você fez algo muito pior e não é julgado. Então Saga, me faça o favor de sair da minha frente e nunca mais cruzar o meu caminho.

O cavaleiro não tinha medo dela, sabia que se quisesse poderia derrotá-la movendo um só dedo, mas achou melhor ficar quieto e sair dali, afinal, ele é quem estava errado mesmo.

Gisty respirou fundo e entrou em sua casa.

**Escorpião...**

Estavam Milo, Shina, Camus, Afrodite, Aiolia e Marin em escorpião rindo dos relatos de alguma luta que tiveram. Até Camus tinha deixado de lado sua máscara fria.

-Isso foi engraçado – disse Shina rindo.

-É, eu sei que eu sou demais! – Milo respondeu convencido.

Uma nova onda de risos preencheu toda casa de escorpião.

De repente, uma criança ruiva entrou correndo na oitava casa e foi até onde estavam reunidos.

-Tenho notícias, quem tem doces? – Kiki disse ofegante.

-Vou pegar sorvete – Milo disse levantando-se voltando um tempo depois com um pote vermelho nas mãos.

Kiki sentou-se no tapete e começou a relatar que tinha visto Gisty chamar Saga de traidor e que o geminiano queria se desculpar por algo que não ficou claro o que, mas que tinha entendido que Saga foi o responsável por Gisty ter sido exilada e que a amazona se sentia injustiçada por ela ser apontada como traidora e Saga não, já que o que ele fez foi pior.

-Todos sabemos o que não foi Saga e sim o lado maligno dele – disse Aiolia.

-Mas ninguém nunca se perguntou "como" o Saga mau chegou ao poder – disse Camus usando sua racionalidade.

-Não tem mistério, ele matou o antigo Grande Mestre e se fez passar por Ares. – Disse Milo com cara de enfado.

-Não Milo, Camus tem razão – disse Shina – É bem mais complexo do que você pensa. Se você prestar atenção, verá que tem vários buracos que não foram tapados.

-Vocês amazonas sabem de alguma coisa? – Aiolia perguntou.

-Eu só sei da metade da história – disse Marin – a Shina sabe de tudo, mas eu duvido que ela vá contar... E eu também não contarei.

-Cavaleiros, em certos assuntos não é bom mexer. Não façam a Gisty reviver tudo aquilo de novo, por favor – dizendo isso, as duas amazonas saíram de Escorpião.

Mal tinham saído, Milo virou-se para Kiki.

-Hei pivete, não consegue descobrir nada pra gente?

-Posso – disse o ruivinho sorrindo – Mas vou querer pagamento maior.

Milo torceu o nariz em sinal de indignação.

-Vocês não deviam fazer isso – disse Aiolia indignado – Tenham um pouco de consideração pela garota.

-Eu tenho uma solução mais simples – disse Camus levantando-se e saindo de Escorpião sem dizer mais nem uma palavra.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: **Depois de um ano... Eu voltei com essa fic!

De novo FELIZ NÍVER JÉSSY!!! Porque foi dia 12 n.n

Amo vocês

Beijos!


End file.
